Charm Resistant
by Mizki VY1
Summary: Mizki Yamaha just moves into her new apartment and goes to get something to eat and things already start happening! Then her best friend comes to see her! Well this story I think I will make many chapters too and add many characters too
1. Chapter 1

She walked down the side of the road with a piece of paper in hand. She had kept glancing at the little piece of paper she had in hand. She thought " When am I going to get there it feels like I have been walking for ages" She had thought while sighing. When she looked up she finally seen the apartments " Finally! This should be it" She said aloud while walking up the stairs of the apartment. She walked down the hallway and looked at the paper "This is my room, I think" She said as she slowly opened the door of the apartment room. She walked in the room. The room was pretty spacious. It had a few rooms. The first room she walked into was the place to take off her shoes. She took off her shoes there of course. Then when you walk a little bit further in there was what she thought was a living room because it had one couch and a little TV in front of it. She smiled and looked around her new house. There was a little hallway with two doors. Of course she opened the doors and in the first door she opened there was a double sized bed meant for two people in there. She sighed "I don't even have a boyfriend, too bad". In the second door was the bathroom and it was decent sized. It had a toilet and on the other side of the room was a tub with the shower head on top. When she finished exploring her house she thought " Well first thing tomorrow I got to go look for a job" she sighed and looked out the window. It was just after dinner time and she was getting a little bit hungry. She looked in her wallet, it had at least 20 dollars in it. "This is enough for a little something to eat" she thought.

She was walking down the road to look for a restaurant. All of a sudden she was stopped by these older looking men. She didn't want any trouble today so she tried to walk past them and ignore them. Of course one of the men had stopped her and said " Hey there beautiful" he winked. She held back her repulsive look and asked " Can y-you p-please move out o-of my way, sir" She said while pushing the man out of her way. The other man then grabbed her arm "Where do you think your going? Just come with us and we will show you a good time" he said and she tried pulling her arm away but the man was to strong.

She always had these kind of things happen to her. She had black long hair that reached down to her butt. She always had a pink ribbon in her hair at the front. Her name was Mizki Yamaha and for some reason these dirty old men always try and pick her up. Mizki wasn't a violent girl and she always stuttered when talking to other people but herself.

She tried pulling away once more and the man pulled her closer to him. She struggled as much as she could and yelled " S-Somebody h-help me!" She said with tears in her eyes. All of a sudden one of the men where on the ground knocked out. Mizki looked up only to see a boy about her age ( Which was 18 ) This boy had green short hair. He had these red goggles on his head. He had knocked that man to the ground! She thought. She looked at him "P-Please h-help me, sir." her voice cracking because she was on the verge of crying. This guy looked at her and just "hmped" and punched the guy that was holding her right in the face. Mizki of course was just in awe. When this guy with the green hair was done fighting these older guys they ran away saying "We will get revenge on you!". Mizki thought " I need to thank this guy but I'm so nervous and he looks scary" she looked down then mustered all her strength and said " ummm T-T-Thank you f-for your h-help v-very much!" She bowed her head and waited for his reply. She felt like she had her head down for ages and then he finally said something " Yeah whatever don't mention it and lift your head up" She did what was asked and looked and him and smiled a bit " I a-am Mizki, I-Its n-nice to meet y-you". He looked at her like she was crazy for introducing herself then said " Yeah whatever I am Gumo" He said with what seemed to look like a annoyed expression. She looked around and didn't know what to do now. He sighed and finally said " I don't want to seem like some kind of creep but where were you headed?". She looked up at him and just remembered how hungry she was and said " I w-was g-going to get something t-to eat but I a-am new a-around here and I don't k-know where a-anything is" just as she said that her stomach made the biggest rumbling noise she ever heard. She blushed and thought " Why did my stomach have to be the loudest only now?". He looked at her and sighed once again and said " Well I guess I don't have much of a choice, so follow me and we will get something to eat and by the way how much money do you have on you?" He looked at her with a emotionless face. She looked at him and thought " I only have 20 dollars and what if he thinks I am poor or something?! I mean I am but I don't want people to think I am" She looked down and said and quietly said " I h-have t-twenty dollars" he looked at her still with no emotion on his face. He then started walking so she followed him.

He walked much faster then her and she was almost running to keep up with him. Gumo looked behind him and suddenly stopped. Mizki looked up and slammed into him and fell and hit the ground " O-Owww t-that hurt" She said while rubbing her head. Gumo looked at her and said "Get up. We are here". She got up also a little bit annoyed that he didn't help her up. She looked and it was McDonalds they were at. Mizki thought "I don't really like greasy food's but he was nice enough to lead me here". They both walked in and she ordered a burger with fries and a drink which was all about 15 dollars. They started eating there food and Mizki glanced at Gumo and he was scarfing down his food. Gumo looked up and said "What are you staring at?" He said with his mouth full. She couldn't help but laugh " I wasn't s-staring b-but your eating -your food so fast" She said giggling a bit. Gumo looked at her a actually made a facial expression and smiled a bit or maybe you would call it a smirk. He said " You finally laughed " He said then got up and said " I finished my food so I will be taking my leave and I am sure you can find your way home". He then walked out and Mizki smiled " He was trying to cheer me up, that was so nice of him" She thought.

When she had finished her food she got up and took her leave. She walked home and his time no one actually bothered her. When she got to her apartment room she went to her room and flopped down on the bed. " Wow, today was action packed" She said aloud. "Talking to yourself, Mizki?" She whipped her head to her side only to see her best friend standing in the door way. She got up and hugged him. He had pink hair with yellow eyes. He was a very handsome young man she thought and giggled to herself. " H-Hey onii-chan!" She said while hugging him. He hugged her back " I am not your brother Mizki you don't have to call me onii-chan" He said with a emotionless face but she had been friends with Yuma since as far back as she could remember and could tell her best friend was very happy to see her. " W-What a-are you doing h-here anyway, onii-chan?" She said stopping the hug and looked up at him. He looked a little bit disappointed from her stopping the hug but then just said " I came to see you that's all because I know you cant do anything by yourself" He said and Mizki was a little annoyed with his words but just blew it off and said " I can t-too!" She said but then just remembered what had happen just about 2 hours ago with the men. " W-Well tomorrow I am g-going t-to look for a job so d-don't you try and s-stop me!" She looked down sadly. Yuma looked at her " Mizki, I am not going to stop you. I am not like "them"" He said looking at her "I support anything you do and you know that anyway can I stay the night I am going to get a apartment tomorrow but I need a place to stay for tonight" he said with a smile. Mizki could never say no when he smiled at her like that so she said "A-Alright j-just don't try anything." She said laughing knowing that her best friend would never do anything she wouldn't like. He looked at her with a annoyed expression and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever" She looked at him and smiled "That reminds me of Gumo" She thought. "W-Wait w-why am I t-thinking a-about him!?" she said aloud and scratched her head with both hands. Yuma looked at her like she was crazy and said "I don't know what your talking about but I will go sleep on the couch tonight" he said pointing to the couch. It was spring and it wasn't really that warm out. She looked and him and said " N-No, Its c-cold o-out still so c-come sleep w-with me for t-tonight it w-will be like when w-we were kids" She said smiling and Yuma just was a little bit surprised by that but blew it off knowing she didn't mean anything "weird" by it.

When it got a little bit darker out Mizki put on her pajama's on and climbed in her bed and motioned Yuma to come lay down also. He walked over and climbed in the bed also. "Mizki?' He said turning his head to look at her. Mizki looked at him and said " Yes, Y-Yuma?" she said tilting her head to the side. "Do you want me to come hep you find a job tomorrow?" Mizki looked at him. She didn't want him to hep because he had to look for his own apartment and didn't want to bother him so she said "No, I w-will b-be fine by myself" She said smiling. He turned nodded and turned his head the other way. 'I will have to get up tomorrow and find a job" she thought and sighed to herself and then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep along with Yuma.

**Authors note:  
**

**_So this is my first story and I hope you like it!_  
_Well I dont know if I am really good at writing but I tried.  
_**

**_anyway if you like it comment or something, ok? -u-  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Mizki slowly opened her eyes. She stretched her arms and yawned and looked to her side only to see Yuma sleeping still. She smiled "He is so cute when he sleep's" She thought. " I have to go out and try to find a job today but I don't even know where anything is" She sighed. She got out of her bed as quietly as possible trying not to wake her dear friend. She went to the bathroom brushed her teeth and took a shower. Just as she was about to get out of the shower she heard the bathroom door open and Yuma walked in. "W-W-What do y-you think your doing!?" Mizki screamed. Yuma looked at the shower but of course the curtain was closed. He looked at the figure for a second. He had just woke up and hardly knew what was happening. As soon as he figured out that he was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be he said " Oh I am sorry, Mizki! I didn't realize you where in here" He said looking away scratching his head and lightly blushing. "W-Well g-get out already!" She said flustered. Yuma walked out and Mizki finished up in the bathroom and put her clothes on and walked into the living room where Yuma was sitting watching TV. She looked at him with a frown on with her hands on her hips. When he noticed her, he said " What? I didn't do anything" rolling his eyes. Mizki was quiet upset with him "You k-know w-what you d-did, idiot. Anyway I am g-going out t-to l-look for a job". Yuma just nodded and turned his head back to the TV mumbling something under his breath.

Mizki had her hair down and her two little side tails on the side of her head. That was the way she usually had her hair. She put on her shoes and walked out of her apartment building. She started walking down the road looking for anything with a sign that said " Help needed". She walked for quiet awhile in till there was a medium sized building with a sign that said "Help needed". Just what she was looking for! So Mizki slowly walked into the building. In the building there where tables spread around and there were … maid's serving people. She wasn't really looking for this kind of job but she didn't really feel like going to look for another one. There were some butlers too " Wow, they have some good looking guys here" she thought as she looked around. Then a short, blue haired boy looking about 19-20 with a butler uniform on walked up to her. " Hello, miss how may I help you?" He said with a smirk on his face. She looked at him to shy to say anything so she just looked down. Then another boy with bright yellow hair a blue eyes walked over with a platter in his hand. This boy looked younger than me so about 17. "Mikuo, are you bulling girl's again?" He said with a annoyed expression on his face. She looked up and this boy was standing in front of her and the guy named "Mikuo" was fighting with him. She wasn't really listening to the argument but they were swearing like sailors.

After she thought they were done she actually mustered up her courage to say " I a-actually c-came here l-looking for a j-job and he w-was just a-asking me what I n-needed help w-with" She said as loud as she could. ((which isn't loud at all.)) They looked at each other then nodded and walked away.

When they came back they had a guy about 22. He had red hair and it was kind of spiked back he also had red eyes. He was very tall. "Hello there, I am Akaito Shion. I heard you came by here for the job?" He smiled while looking her up and down. She didn't like the fact he was kind of "checking" her out but said "Y-Yes I d-did come here f-for the job. I a-am Mizki Y-Yamaha. I-its nice to meet y-you" She said and bowed her head. When he finished looking at her he just said "I am sure you met these two boys already." He said then pointed to the boy with the blue hair " This is Mikuo Hatsune. He is 19 " he then pointed to the yellow haired boy "This is Len Kagamine. He is 17". Mizki mentally gave herself a high five for guessing there ages. " Well you're hired, so follow these two boys and they will show you what to do" he winked at her and walked away. She really didn't like to be flirted with but Akaito really wasn't that bad looking. " W-Wait w-what did I just t-think!?" She said aloud. The two boys looked at her and they chuckled to themselves knowing what she was thinking.

Mikuo grabbed my hand then pulled me towards the back where all the dishes where. Len gave a annoyed look at that and just followed right behind them. The dirty dishes were piled almost up to the ceiling. All of a sudden something came out of Mikuo's mouth that she was not expecting " Ok, put on those gloves and start cleaning those dishes" He said with a wink and smirk. Mizki stood there for a second dumb founded. What was she actually waiting for? " I know I was actually waiting for a maid outfit" She thought and sighed. Len looked at her with a smirk and a chuckle knowing what she was thinking again.

Of course she did what Mikuo said to do. "You don't talk a lot do you?" Mikuo said looking her straight in the eyes. "W-Well I d-don't know w-what to say to you g-guys " She said as she looked away to continue working. "Well I have to get back to work so I'll talk to you later, Mizki" He lifted his hand and slight waves and left the room.

Mizki was left there in the room with Len and she had no idea what to say to him. "Hey Mizki? Why do you stutter so much?" he questioned her and tilted his head. Mizki sighed to herself. She always got this question from people, she should have been ready for this question. "I d-don't k-know I am a s-shy person w-when it comes t-to talking to other p-people" She said with almost sadden smile. Len looked at her and knowing not to ask to much questions about it. "Well I have to get back to work so I will chat with you more after" He said smiling and left the room. Of course she continued cleaning the dishes.

After about 20 minutes Mizki had half of the dishes done. Then a girl with red hair and her hair looked like drill looking pigtail's on each side of her head. She had a maid outfit on. Not that it was that surprising considering she was in a maid café. She came in with more dishes in hand. "Oh hello, you must be the new employee the boy's were talking about." She smiled and shook my hand. "She look's she is about 16. She also seems really nice" She thought then shook her hand back " I a-am Mizki Y-Yamaha. I-Its nice to meet y-you" She said and bowed her head. "Oh I am Teto Kasane, and it's nice to meet you too" She laughed and then put the dishes down next to the sink. "Sorry about having to give you more dishes, Mizki" She said with a sweat drop on her forehead. "Oh, I-its ok it's m-my job so I h-have to get used t-to this" I said with a smile on my face. "Teto is really a nice person. I hope we can become friends" She thought. "Well I hope we become friends but right now I have to go back to serving the customers" She patted my head then left the room. Mizki continued to wash the dishes. Again.

When she finally finished up doing all the dishes she sighed a sigh of relief and sat on the closes chair she could see. Then Mikuo walked in and seen her "Hey, what are you doing? Slacking off?" and chuckled. Mizki looked at him like he was crazy "W-Well "Mikuo" I-if you look right over t-there" Mizki pointed to the sink and every single dish was cleaned "you c-can s-see that I have f-finished the d-dishes. What a-are you doing?" She said with a very tired face on. "Ah, wow you really can clean up, Mizki" He said looking kind of amazed at the sink. Mizki laughed a little bit "It took a-awhile t-though". Mikuo looked out the window "Well, its late now so we should get going" He said. Mizki got up and went to leave. When she got to the door she noticed just how late it was. It was already dark away which was about 8 and it didn't help that Mizki didn't like the dark and the fact that people always tried to pick her up. Just as she was about to leave she was stopped by someone holding her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Akaito with something in his hand. "Mizki, here take this" He handed her a box. "W-What's i-in it?" she asked and looked at him with a puzzled look. "Its some left over food. For all the hard work you did today and by the way you get your pay at the end of the week" He said smiling and patted her head. "Oh, t-thank y-you, Akaito" She smiled back at him and bowed her head.

She started walking home. But she had this feeling someone was following her "W-W-What the heck!? I swear someone is following me! Oh my gosh what if it's a stalker!? Oh gosh no!" She thought to herself. Mizki slightly looked behind her and seen a guy with greyish hair following her. "Oh gosh there's the stalker!" She thought then started walking faster. When she finally got home she waked in her apartment and locked all the doors and windows. " W-Where is Y-Yuma when I n-need him m-most!?" She said. She walked into her kitchen and put down the box of food. Then She sighed and went to lie in bed. Then she heard a knock at her door. It sent shivers down her spine and she slowly walked to the door and opened it slowly. "W-Who a-are you and w-what do you w-want?!" She yelled as loud as she could with her eyes closed and her hands clutched. "Jeez you don't got to yell its just me, Gumo" He said with a surprised look on his face then he "tched". Mizki's eyes filled with tears and she hugged him. "What the heck are you doing? I just seen you walking in your house like someone was chasing you so I decided to come see what was wrong. No need to get so touchy" He sighed pushing her off. "I s-swear s-someone was s-stalking m-me! A-Also how d-did you k-know lived here?" She said with tears in her eyes. Gumo just leaned on the banister outside of her door "Well I do live on the bottom floor of these apartments and I heard a new girl was moving here and then I seen you" He looked at her annoyed "Don't get me wrong I'm not the one stalking you" he said rolling his eyes. He started walking back down the hallway "Well whatever I need my rest so if you got any serious problems come see me. Ill hear you out" He said walking down the hallway. Mizki looked at him and then said " O-Ok" She said right before he left.

Mizki then sighed and closed her door. She walked into her room and was very surprised to see Yuma laying there. "W-What a-are you doing h-here? I t-thought you went t-to find your o-own apartment?" She said sighing wiping the left over tears she had. "Well I did but I came to check up on you and you weren't here so I took a shower and when I came out I saw you talking to someone at the front door" he said with what seemed to be jealousy in his eyes. "who was the guy at the door? Your new boyfriend?" He said eyeing her suspiciously. Mizki was very upset her best friend would assume things like this "Of c-course n-not, idiot!" She said raising her voice. "Jeez, Mizki no need to get mad" He said then standing up. "Y-you w-weren't here w-when I needed y-you, Yuma!" She said as her eyes began filling with tears looking away from his gaze. Yuma suddenly pinned her on the wall "Mizki, I will always be here for you" He said calmly. Mizki was utterly shocked and then Yuma let her go. "I-I'm sorry Mizki but what happen to you?" He looked down. Mizki hugged him from behind "I j-just t-thought I w-was getting stalked and t-that guy y-you seen at my door w-was just asking me w-what happen" She said and then stopped hugging him. "Oh, Well anyway" he said trying to change subject. They both walked into the living room and Yuma pointed out the window and pointed two apartments down "That's where I live" He looked at her smiled. "O-Oh r-really?" she said smiling back. "Yeah, by the way did you find a job?" He said sitting on the couch stretching. "Y-Yeah I d-did" She said. "I really don't want onii-chan finding out I work at a maid café he might get the wrong idea! And probably make fun of me" She thought while rolling here eyes. "Hm. What kind of job is it?" he said clicking on the TV. "Oh I-its uhhh a j-job at a café" She said more nervously then normal. Yuma looked at her suspiciously "Hmm well ok". "W-Well I'm o-off t-to bed!" She said not wanting to talk anymore about the subject. Mizki climbed into her bed and cuddled up. "Tomorrow is going to be exciting. I cant wait to see everyone. I want to make friends with Teto and its funny to see Mikuo and Len fight" She said drifting off to sleep. With a smile on her face.

**Yuma pov**

"Mizki just went to sleep. Maybe I should get going to my apartment." He thought then got up and something caught his eye. He looked in her kitchen and seen a box "What's this? A box?" He opened the box and in it there was cake. " I wonder who gave this to her? Well she did say she worked at a café. Maybe its left over's." He thought. "I shouldn't be snooping around her house anyway" then he thought back

_I just got out of the shower and hear "W-Who a-are you and w-what do you w-want?!" a girl yelled. Yuma knew it was Mizki so he peeked around the corner and seen she was hugging this guy. "What the heck?! Is that her boyfriend or something?" He thought then shook his head "No, there's no way it is. Wait. Is she crying?!" He was about to go and beat the guy she was holding half to death for making her cry but then he pushed her off and Mizki said "S-Some one w-was stalking me!". "Mizki usually didn't tell people her problems only to me. This guy must be her friend. I guess." he thought to himself . He walked into her room and sat on her bed and waited for her to be done with her conversation._

"Mizki said the guy just asked what happen but the way I seen it looked like she just told him without him even asking" He sighed "Well I shouldn't be snooping around anyway it is her life" He thought then walked out of Mizki's apartment and closed the door lightly so he didn't wake her up.

When he was down the stairs of the apartment building he was stopped by the same boy that Mizki was hugging not to long ago. He was leaning on the side of the building and said "Hey you, What were you doing inside of her house when she wasn't home?" He looked at me with a annoyed look. "Is this kid looking for a fight?" Yuma thought "How is it any of your business what I was doing inside of her house?"

He said. Both boys stood there staring at each other and they obviously weren't happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Both boy's stood there staring into each others soul's and they obviously were not happy. Gumo and Yuma were both waiting for one of them to say something. They stood there for awhile in till Gumo suddenly threw a punch at Yuma "Hey, that was a cheap shot" Yuma said smirking and dodging it. Gumo looked at him with a little bit of a shocked look " You must be good to dodge a punch like that" Gumo said standing in a fighting stance. "What were you trying to do, kid?" Yuma looked at him putting his hands in his pocket. Gumo's eye twitched at the word "kid" and looked at Yuma with a annoyed look "Well if it wasn't obvious enough I tried to punch you but wait you don't have a brain so it must not be common sense" Gumo said chuckling. This time Yuma's eye twitched "Hey are you trying to get in a fight, kid?" Yuma said while his veins starting to pop up. "Well I thought me trying to punch you was obvious enough" Gumo said smirking while leaning against the wall again. "You got some nerve, kid." Yuma said then suddenly sending a punch aiming for Gumo's face. He dodged the punch and Yuma's hand hit the wall. Gumo with hands still in his pocket tried to kick Yuma but ended up kicking exactly where Yuma had punched.

**Mizki POV**

"H-Huh what the heck was that noise?!" She said waking up from her sleep. "I heard a big bang from downstairs . . . What if its that stalker?!" Mizki thought and started freaking out. "Well I might as well go see what it is. Gumo does live down there so I could yell if something happens" She thought putting on her shoes and walking out side on to the porch and looking around. "Well it must be from down stairs" She thought sighing a little. She walked down the stairs and was completely shocked to see Gumo and Yuma fighting. "W-What d-do y-you guys think your doing?!" She said with irritation in her voice. Both boys immediately stopped what they were doing and slowly turned there head to look where that very familiar voice was coming from. " We are fighting, Mizki. What does it look like?" Gumo said to Mizki like she was dumb which didn't make her much more happy.

**Main POV**

Gumo and Yuma both sat at Mizki's table with ice pack's on there head while groaning. Mizki sighed "I'm s-sorry but y-you g-guys woke me up and I wasn't h-happy to s-see y-you two fight" She apologized and bowed her head deeply. Gumo lifted her chin with his hands "Lift your head you don't have to bow at us" He said and then Yuma slapped his hand away and they glared at each other. "W-What is w-with y-you two?" She asked tilting her head. They stopped there glare and both shrugged there shoulders " I don't like him" They both said pointing at each other. Mizki laughed "You g-guys a-are like t-twins" She said being amused. They continued glaring at each other. "W-Well guys It's r-really l-late and I n-need to go to work tomorrow" She motioned for them to leave. They went head to head and left out the door. When they left Mizki went back to bed "I hope they don't fight too much" She thought before drifting off to sleep.

Mizki woke up and stretched her arms out. She got out of bed and immediately took a shower. When she got out of the shower she put on her clothes and headed out the door with her regular pink short kimono on. When she walked in the maid café there at the door she was greeted by Teto. "Oh h-hey T-Teto" Mizki said smiling. "Oh hi, Mizki. Good morning" Teto said smiling back. Mizki didn't know what to say, she has always been a awkward person. "H-Hey, Teto d-do you maybe w-want to have a short b-break and c-come sit d-down over there w-with m-me?" Mizki said shyly pointing to a table in the back. Mizki never had much friends and didn't know how to make them. "Oh sure I need a break anyway" Teto said smiling and then Mizki and Teto walked to the back where the tables were. Mizki and Teto sat down across from each other. "So, Mizki what do you like to do on your free time?" Teto said curiously while playing with her pink like drills. "oh m-me? I usually l-like t-to sit there and s-stare out my window and w-what a-about you, Teto?" Mizki said smiling. "Ohhh well hmmm let me think about that" Teto said observing the ceiling for a second "Well I like to bake but I don't really have a lot of spare time to bake." Teto said with sort of a sad smile. "Well anyway I have to get back to work or Akaito will get mad and "punish" me" She said with a sweat drop going down her face. She got up and walked to the door and greeted the first customer with a "Hello master welcome to maid café plus" Teto said bowing her head and smiled. "Wow Teto is so pretty and those maid uniforms are so cute" Mizki thought while looking at Teto and then smiled. "Are you into yuri or something, Mizki?" Mikuo said the stood in front of Mizki. Mizki got annoyed at that and said "N-No I a-am n-not but I heard y-you and Len a-are into yaoi?" Mizki said grinning and Mikuo looked at her and grinned and then winked "Well that must be wrong since I already like someone that is a girl". Mizki's immediate reaction was to blush like crazy "W-What?" She said getting confused then all of a sudden seen Mikuo bending over in pain while rubbing his head. "I thought I told you to stop bullying girl's, Mikuo" Len said. Mizki was happy someone came to her rescue and bowed her head "T-Thank y-you, Len for c-coming t-to help me" Mizki said smiling. Len put his hand behind his head and blushed a little "Y-Yeah it was nothing so don't mention it" Len said. Mikuo got up "Hey what was that for, jerk!? I was just having a little bit of fun" Mikuo said pouting. "Well go bug some other girl. Mizki doesn't need what you call "fun"" Len had said looking annoyed. Then the two boys started arguing again and Mizki giggled. Both boys turned to see what she was laughing at "Y-You t-two are to funny" Mizki started gigging then looked up to see what time it was. "O-Oh! I h-have t-to start c-cleaning dishes n-now!" she said standing up all of a sudden. Which had startled the two boys. Mizki rushed into the kitchen and started cleaning the dishes.

"If I had started any later I wouldn't have finished" Mizki thought while sighing in relief. "Working hard?" Her red hair boss had walked in and put his hand on her head. "O-Oh yes I a-am!" She said. "Well that's good. I came to check out how all my employees were doing" He said smiling. "wow Akaito looks really handsome when he smiles like that" Mizki thought staring at him. "What is it, Mizki? Falling for me already?" Akaito said putting his hand on his chin and winked. Mizki blushed and shook her head "N-No of course n-not, boss!" Mizki said backing up a little and then Akaito started walking closer and closer in till Mizki hit into a wall and then before she knew it Akaito had her pinned to the wall with his hand over her head and his body pressed against hers. "W-What a-are y-you doing, boss?!" Mizki said getting startled. "I am getting your body to myself" He said smirking. "N-No s-stop, please!" Mizki said shaking and pushing away as much as she could but she was no match for Akaito. All of a sudden Akaito was pulled away by the scarf. Mizki was expecting to see Mikuo or Len helping her but it when she looked up a guy that looked very similar to Akaito but only with Blue hair had his hand extended out to Mizki. "Do you need help getting up" He said smiling. Mizki didn't notice she had feel on the floor and her legs were shaking. Mizki smiled and took the blue haired man's hand. "T-Thank you s-sir!" Mizki bowed her head when she stood up. "Oh you don't have to be so thankful I am always saving girl's. It my duty!" He said flexing his muscles like he was some kind of super hero which made Mizki laugh. "By the way I am Kaito, Kaito Shion. Nice to meet you, miss" He said extending his hand out. "I a-am Mizki, Mizki Y-Yamaha. it's a p-pleasure t-to meet y-you, Kaito" Mizki said also extending her hand to shake his. "Well Akaito and Kaito must be brothers. There names are so close and they have the same last name." she thought while shaking Kaito's hand but suddenly Kaito was pulled away by his scarf. "Hey what was that for you jerk!" Akaito yelled "Well you almost molested someone, again! Kaito yelled back "Your such a buzz kill on my fun, Kaito" Akaito said obviously pissed off "Fun?! Molesting people?! You creep!" Kaito yelled back. "Well this obviously isn't going anywhere and I need to get to work now" Akaito said annoyed and walked out of the room. "Sorry, Mizki. Akaito can get out of hand sometimes" Kaito said . "Oh y-you d-don't have to apologize I-it's a-alright" Mizki said smiling. "Well I-its r-really late out I h-have to go now" Mizki said hoping there was no more stalker stalking her. "I can walk you home if you want. I am a super hero so its my duty to keep little girls like you safe" He said smiling goofily. Mizki laughed again " I a-am n-not a little g-girl anymore, Kaito" Mizki pouted and Kaito put his hand on Mizki's head and ruffled her hair around.

They walked down the road for awhile talking. "So Mizki where is your house at anyway?" Kaito questioned "it's a-actually right h-here" Mizki pointed at the apartment building. "Oh, wow I didn't know you lived at apartments" He looked at her "How old are you anyway, Mizki?" Kaito asked curiously "W-Well Kaito I-its r-rude to ask a girl h-her age" Mizki joked "Oh sor-" He was cut off " I w-was just joking, Kaito. I a-am 18 and h-how old are y-you?" Mizki laughed "Oh I am 20" He said scratching his head smiling. They walked to Mizki's door and she opened her door "K-Kaito you c-can come I-in for a l-little bit if you want t-too" Mizki offered "Sure why not I don't have anything to do" He said walking in. Mizki and Kaito both sat on her couch "Wow Mizki for a apartment its pretty nice" Kaito said examining her house "Yeah its r-really s-spacious in h-here" She said going into her kitchen "I h-have s-some cake do you w-want some?" Mizki offered "Yeah, sure" He said. Mizki cut a piece of cake and brought him it and took a piece herself. They both sat on the couch eating the cake sitting in silence awkwardly. When they both finished Mizki put the plates away and when she sat down on the couch her hand touched Kaito's and she pulled away and blushed a little bit. "S-So Mizki uhhh do you have a boyfr-" Kaito was cut off by a pink haired boy storming in Mizki's house and then he looked at Kaito "Who is this, Mizki?" He looked at Mizki who was sitting right next to Kaito. "Y-Yuma, I-Its just a f-friend why do y-you look so worried?" Mizki questioned a little worriedly. Yuma sighed and sat in between them "You know Mizki you shouldn't let random guys in your house" Yuma said glaring at Kaito. "Yuma d-don't b-be rude! He I-is a friend and offered t-to walk me home s-so I said y-" Mizki got cut off by a knock on the door. Mizki walked to the door and answered it and Gumo was standing there. "O-Oh hey Gumo" She said sighing. Gumo just "hmphed" and looked around her to see Yuma and Kaito. "W-What's wrong, Gumo?" Mizki asked while the two boys in the back were glaring at each other " I seen that idiot storm into your house and I came to see what his problem was and I can already see what it is" Gumo said walking in. "Hey idiot stop causing unnecessary trouble" Gumo said annoyed. Kaito got up and walked to Mizki "Mizki I am going to go right now I will talk to you tomorrow" He said looking at the boys and walked out. Mizki waved then as soon as he walked out and closed the door she closed her eyes for a second and then glared at Gumo and Yuma "Guys t-that w-was very rude o-of you can y-you please leave" Mizki said pointing to the door. "No" Both boys said placing them selves on the couch and just stared at her. "Tell us what is wrong first, Mizki you don't seem happy" Yuma said worried look "Yuma, I a-am f-fine" Mizki said. "Mizki, you can tell us if something is wrong" Gumo said and Mizki sighed "G-Guys its r-really nothing I-its j-just the "Usual" at w-work with t-the guys" Mizki said turning away remembering what happen with Akaito. The boys eye's both twitched "Usual?" They said thinking the worse case scenario. "Mizki, take us and let us go see your work place" Yuma said "Hey, actually we haven't heard what it is called. So what's the name?" Gumo said staring at Mizki. ' I don't want them to come to work with me! They are going to scare everyone away from me' Mizki thought and turned to the boys " Y-You two a-are b-busy. You don't have t-to come t-to w-work with me" Mizki said trying to make up a accuse so they didn't go with her. " I'm not busy at all tomorrow" Yuma said "Me either" Gumo added. Mizki sighed knowing they would follow her no matter how much she tries turning them down. "Fine, b-but if y-you g-guys scare away m-my friends I w-wont forgive you two" Mizki said turning her head and pointing to the door "Leave now, please" Mizki said sternly. Both boy's left glaring at each other and grumbling.

'Those two are so persistent it makes me remember my…' Mizki thought and shook her head ' I shouldn't think of him right now.' she was laying in bed and turned her body and closed her eyes ' I have to get sleep for work tomorrow and I have to control those two' she smiled and fell asleep.


End file.
